We're both the same people
by Suzuya Haruhi
Summary: Naruto merupakan seorang gadis brokenhome yang memiliki mata yang dapat merubah gender, dan akan semakin kuat bila ia sedang sedih begitu juga sebaliknya tapi bagamana bila kedua orangtuanya yang telah lama pergi kini kembali?hal itu menyebabkan melemahnya Ryotogan miliknya,apa ia dapat mempertahankan wujud laki-lakinya selagi masih bersekolah di SMA suzaku atau malah ketahuan?


Hallo Minna-san! Hajimemasta... saya haruhi ,dan ini fict pertama saya jadi tolong jangan terlalu berharap sama fict ini.

CHECK IT OUT!

.

.  
.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : SasuFemnaru

Rated : M(jaga-jaga)

Genre :humor,familiy,Romance(maybe)

Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)

.

.  
"bicara..."  
**batin...**  
*suara latar/tambahan(telepon,bell dll.)*

STORY START!  
*Tik Tik Tik*

"Hiks hiks..."Tangisan pilu gadis kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun memecah kesunyian di sebuah taman tua yang nampak tak terawat.

"Kau kenapa gadis kecil?"tanya seorang kakek yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping naruto.

"Aaaa!.. kau mengagetkan naru!"naruto terlonjak dari ayunanya.

"Hehe... gomen kalo begitu,namaku madara"sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa,namaku naru... uzumaki naruto"sambil bangkit.

"Ada apa gerangan naru-chan?"

"Aku... hanya sedih saja,kedua orang tuaku bertengkar dan mereka meningalkanku sendiri bersama jiraya-jiji"

"Hmmm apa kau senang dengan kehidupanmu sekarang naru..."tanya madara dengan pose berfikir**kurasa dia orang yang tepat**batin madara.

"Naru senang...

"Hmmm"gumam madara

"Tapi naru juga sedih...

"Jadi inti nya kau tidak suka dengan kehidupanmu sekarang kan"

"Tidak! Naru senang dan sedih"

**busettt dah ni anak plin-plan bnerrr!**batin madara."jadi yang mana? Naru senang atau sedih?.

"Why Not Both?"tanya naruto polos.

*TWICH! TWICTH*perempatan muncul di dahi madara**Njiirrrr nie anak ngeselin**batin madara.

"Pokoknya lu sedih TITIK!"ucap madara mutlak.

"Loh kok JIJI yang nentuin!"naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Jijiiii!... oiii gue masih muda tau!"

"Muda darimana situ keriputan gitu!"

**ciiihhh gue bisa mati struk gara-gara ngomong kelama'an ama nie bocah**batin madara Kzll.

"Oke terserah kau! Tapi yang pasti aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu, tutup matamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Sudah tutup saja"

"Ha'i"

"Buka matamu.."

(Nanti ceritanya lanjut...)

SKIP TIME 10 YEARS LATER

*Kriiiiiiing...*

"Hoammmhhh"*Kriiiingkriiiiiiiiing* "Ha'i,Ha'i aku bangun..."seorang gadis dengan mata saphhire dan rambut pirang sepinggang yang terurai indah... ia mematikan jam wekernya dan memulai rutinitas pagi hari seperti membersihkan kamarnya,mandi dan semua selesai ia melirik jam dinding yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya.06:11"Yosh! Aku masih punya waktu beberapa menit.."

Naruto mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menekan beberapa digit.

OTHER PLACE

Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya sedang duduk di meja kerjanya bersama tumpukan kertas yang nampak semraut."Aiiihh.. walupun sudah lembur tapu tetap saja kertas-kertas ini tidak habis-habis..."

*TriiiitTriiiitTriiit*bunyi telepon berdering."moshi-moshi"

"Hallo kaa-san ini naru,bisa bicara sebentar aku hanya rindu pada kaa-san"

"Tentu saja naru kau kan anak satu-satunya kaa..."*Tok Tok Tok.* "Silahkan masuk, Naru-chan gomen kaa-san ada tamu.. nanti kaa-san telfon lagi"

"Ha'i kaa..."*Tiiiiit Tiiiiit*telepon di tutup sebelum naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Selalu begini.." ujarnya lirih **andai saja Tou-san masih bersama kami,kaa-san tidak akan menanggung beban sebagai tulang punggung keluarga, dan semuanya tidak akan jadi begini...**Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa sekarang, 06:59, ya ampun! Gawat! Aku bisa terlambat!" Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"SWITCH!" Dengan satu kata tersebut mata sapphire nya berubah menjadi mata merah darah untuk beberapa detik lalu kembali normal. Nampak sebuah sosok,bukan sosok gadis cantik nan imut seperti tadi, melainkan seorang pria dengan wajah yang hmmm pas-pasan(kyaaa!:Author di rasengan naruto) oke lupakan yang tadi maksudnya wajah yang cukup tampan dengan rambut pirang pendek dan kulit tan kecoklatan serta 3 garis mirip kumis kucing yang menjadi Iconic.

**NARUTO MALE MODE**

SKIP TIME

"Hahahahahaah.." seseorang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kelas 2-1 SMA suzaku

"Sreeeet"suara pintu bergeser menampilkan seisi kelas dan seorang guru yang nampak tengah menerangkan.

"Uzumaki naruto! Kau terlambat!"

"Gomen sensei... tadi saat di jalan aku melihat seorang nenek tua yang sedang kesulitan dan sebagai anak baik maka saya membantunya dan saat hendsk melanjutkan perjalanan saya di hadang seekor kucing hitam karena takut sial sayapun memutar jalan dan tanpa disadari saya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan"  
Seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan nistanya, kecuali sasuke tetap dengan wajah stoicnya walaupun di dalam hati ia sedang guling-guling sambil memukul-mukul lantai.  
"Hahahahahklekuhuk..uhuk. ...uhuk"dan seisi kelas pun batuk dengan nista pula.  
"Alasan macam apa itu naruto!"bentak iruka-sensei "Eto... gomen sensei,sebenarnya saya tadi pagi kebanyanyakan melamun jadi terlambat dehh jadinya . Tadi itu hanya bercanda jadi.. gomen sensei gomen hehe..."  
"Su..."  
"Sudahlah Dobe! kau membuang waktu berhargaku"bentak sasuke Angkuh mendahului iruka-sensei,walaupun dalam hatinya ia senang melihat kekonyolan rekan sekelasnya sekaligus rival abadinya itu. Hmmm tipikal uchiha(batin nista author).  
"Benar kata sasuke duduklah di tempatmu dan temui aku di ruang guru jam istirahat nanti.. sensei punya hadiah untukmu.."kata iruka-sensei dengan seringaian bak badak bercula sembilan(hayalan author).  
"Ha-ha'i sensei"jawab naruto gugup karena melihat seringaian itu,lalu ia duduk di bangkunya.  
"Kau memang menarik naruto-kun"bisik seorang gadis bermata lavender yang tidak lain adalah hyuga hinata yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah naruto.  
"Aku tidak mengerti harus senang atau sebaliknya mendengar ucapanmu itu..."jawab naruto tanpa mengecilkan suaranya hingga terdengar oleh iruka-sensei.  
"Narutoooooo!"raung iruka sensei bak singa lagi sakit gigi...(iruka-sensei:dari tadi bak-bak-bak mulu emang gua bak mandi author coeg!/kyaaa! Cbuuur(author di cemplungin ke bak mandi)).  
Brrrrt(author kedinginan) ba-ba-bahachim!(lebay) baiklah kita sudahi acata kelas yang begitu mengharukan coret membosankan itu.

SKIP TIME *Triiiiiiiiing...*bel istirahat berbunyi.  
"Nee... naruto-kun bukanya kau harus menghadap ke ruang guru?"Hinata buka baju coret buka suara "Ha'i... hinata-chan aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi"jawab naruto.  
"Eto... naruto-kun kenapa matamu berwarna merah?"  
"Apa hinata-chan?"  
"Matamu..."  
"Iya... ada apa dengan mataku?"  
"Matamu berwarna merah"  
"?"loading 40%  
"?"loading 75%  
"?"loading 99%  
"..."100%CONNECTED "NANI!"naruto pun berlari keluar kelas menuju toilet wanita(gak mungkin ke toilet pria kan kalo berubah nanti berabe urusanya)**apa yang terjadi! Kalo mataku merah kan itu tandanya... kyaaa! Aku harus cepat!**

**NARUTO FEMALE MODE**  
"Apa yang terjadi..." lirih seorang gadis di depan kaca toilet wanita yang kebetulan saja kosong.  
"SWITCH!...? Kenapa tidak bisa! SWITCH!SWITCH!SWITCH ..."  
Naruto mengucapkan kata itu terus-menerus berharap ada yang terjadi.  
"Kuso! Kenapa tidal bisa... apa yang harus kulakukan?,aku tidak bisa keluar kalo begini"ucapnya putus asa **cih... bagaimana ini? Oh ya... jiraya-jiji! hanya dia yang tahu identitasku, di pasti bisa membantu...**naruto pun hendak keluar dari toilet tapi sebelum kenop pintu di buka ia ingat akan sesuatu.  
"Kuso! Aku tidak bisa keluar dengan pakaian begini,apa kata orang nanti"  
"Oh iya...pakaian olahraga!"untung saja naruto membawa pakaian olahraga dimana model antara siswa dan siswi di sana memiliki kesamaan, yang membedakan hanya pakaian untuk siswi lebih ketat di bagian pinggang."Yokata!... tapi agak longgar...biarlah kan ku hanya sebentar memakainya dan juga mereka tidak akan terlalu memperhatikan".

"Hei siapa siswi Kawaiii! Itu"  
"Entahlah tapi seperti nya di anak baru"  
"Kau benar Kawaiiinee..."setiap orang memperhatikan seorang gadis beriris sapphire,  
**cih apa-apa'an tatapan mereka itu... membuatku risih**batin seorang gadis yang nampak terganggu oleh lingkungan itu ia sampai tidak fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya hingga saat di belokan koridor ia bertabrakan dengan seekor ayam coret !"ittaii..."ringis mereka berdua.  
"Oi! Kalo jalan pake mata! Kau tidak tau siapa aku hahh!"bentak sasuke "Go-gomenasai aku sedang melamun tadi..."jawab naruto dengan wajah kesakitan yang sangat imut di mata sasuke **KAWAIIII**batin semua geng sasuke(kiba,shikamaru,neji dan sasuke tentunya).  
"Kau tidak apa gadis cantik?" Kiba menghampiri dengan gentle(ala playboy gitu...) membantu naruto berdiri.  
"A-Arigatou... Watashiwa Daejoubuu"  
"Siapa namamu?"kata sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri.  
"Anoo..."  
"Kubilang siapa namamu!"ucap sasuke dengan nada perintah.  
"Namaewa.. U-Uzumaki naruto..."**Cih kuso! Aku keceplosan**  
"Haaah..."  
"Maksudku uzumaki naruko"  
"uzumakiya... kau keluarganya naruto?"  
"Ah.. iya! Aku sepupunya"  
"Kau dari kelas berapa?"  
"Eto...**apa yang harus ku katakan... nanti kalo dia mencariku kekelas gimana? Cih...**Anoo... .  
*Triiiiiiing...*bel tanda waktu istirahat berakhirberbunyi"aku harus segera pergi! Gomenee aku menabrakmu tadi, jaaa!..." Naruto berlari menghindari geng sasuke.  
"Mendoksei..."ucap shikamaru "Heeeh.. sayang sekali kita tidak tau kelasnya"kiba turut buka suara.  
"Sudahlah kiba... nanti kita pasti bertemu lagi denganya iya kan sas?"ucap neji "Hn... sebaiknya kita juga pergi" **naruko ya... hmm menarik juga**batin sasuke.

"Hahahah... tadi itu hampir saja,ku kira aku ini tidak terlalu mencolok tapi malah sebaliknya..."ucap naruto sambil mengatur napas.  
"Sedang apa kau!"  
"Kyaaa!"naruto telonjak kaget.  
"Ehhh... kuso! Kau mengagetkanku Ero-jiji!"bentak naruto terlalu keras.  
"Shutttt...kusonaru! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu!"  
"Kenyataanya memang begitukan...  
Aku tau persis kebiasaan jiji,biar kutebak ya... jiji pasti menyimpan majalah laknatttt mu itu di dalam laci kerjamukan?"  
"Kyaaaa! Jaga bicaramu naruto aku kepala sekolah disini..!"  
"Ya-ya aku tau kau kepala sekolah disini... karna itu aku malu punya kepala sekolah yang hentaiiiii seperti jiji"  
"Shitttt! Jangan bahas itu lagi dan kenapa kau pakai wujud aslimu itu"  
" jiji... bisa kita bicaranya di dalam saja? Aku takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita..."  
"Hmmm benar juga... ayo masuk"

HEADMASTER ROOM Naruto menceritakan semuanya kepada Eroo.. ralat maksudnya jiraya-jiji.  
"Naruhodo... jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan naruto?"  
"Kuso-jiji! Kalo aku tau,aku tidak akan bicara padamu"  
"Hmmm benar juga..."  
"Jadi apa jiji bisa membantuku?"  
"Apa sebelumnya ini pernah terjadi?"  
"Tidak... hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, jiji taukan aku bisa mengendalikan kemampuan mata Ryotogan miliku dengan sempurna, bahkan aku menjalani masa SMP sebagai siswa bukan siswi..."  
"Apa ada yang tau kemampuanmu itu selain jiji?"  
"Tidak! Hanya jiji yang tau tentang hal ini"

FLASBACK ON 2 YEARS AGO "Jiji... lihat ini! SWITCH!"  
"Apa nar... siapa kau!"  
"Ini naru..."  
"Mustahil... pergilah kau roh jahat!"  
"?"naruto kebingunan "Humbalamamasimakanalinasilalalavyurkala...  
"Jiji kenapa?"tanya naruto sambil memiringkan kepala.  
...lavyahnatalimeshoicjlusospyurrrr... dengan kekuatan Dewa hentaii.. musnahlahkau!"

"Krikkrikkrik"jangkrik besenandung ria.  
"Jiji..."  
"Kyaaaa... kenapa kau tidak hilang!"  
"Jiji ini aku"  
"Tidak! aku tidak percaya.. kau pasti mahluk yang di utus tuhan untuk mengambil semua komik hentaiii miliku kannnn"ucap jiraya nista...  
"Kuso.. Ero-jijiiiii!"naruto mulai kzlll **panggilan itu... jangan-jangan**batin jiraya.. "narutooooo..."  
"Ehhhh.."naruto celengak celengok dengan dua kata Ero dan Jiji bisa membuat nya percaya.  
"Apa yang terjadi naruto? Kenapa kau bisa berubah jadi anak laki-laki?"  
"Ini karena madara-jiji saat kecil dulu.. ."  
"Madara?"  
"ya.. dia memberiku sesuatu hingga bisa menjadi begini SWITCH!"  
"Apa yang dia berikan?"  
"Entahlah... dia memyuruh naru menutup mata jadi naru tidak tau apa yang dia berikan... tapi madara-jiji mengatakan sesuatu... Ro...kyooo...Rokyoo..nahhh...naru ingat dia bilang Ryotogan.. dulu aku belum bisa mengendalikanya dengan sempurna bahkan baru sekarang aku bisa berubah tanpa hambatan karena itu naru berani memberitahu jiji kalo tidak aku yakin kau tidak akan mempercayaiku" "Aku harus memberi tahu ibumu.."  
" jangann!"  
"Kenapa naru..."  
"Madara-jiji bilang tidak boleh ada yang tau tentang hal ini selain orang yang bisa ku percaya"  
"Jadi kau mau bilang tidak mempercayai kaa-sanmu begitu"  
"Bukan begitu maksudnya... aku hanya.. a-aku.. aku hanya berpikir diriku ini tidak berharga baginya..."  
"Apa yang kau katakan naru!"  
"Orang tuaku...kaa-san dan tou-san Mereka hanya mengedepankan Ego mereka masing-masing... mereka tidak memikirkan kehadiranku di antara mereka..."  
"Bukan begitu... naru kau hanya belum mengerti saja"  
"Ya... karena itu aku ingin mengerti...jiji bisakah aku melewati masa SMA sebagai sebagai laki-laki?"  
"NANI?..."  
"Kau itu waliku kan dan kaa-san entah kapan akan kembali..."  
"Kaa-sanmu akan kembali naru! Dia masih sibuk membenahi uzumaki corp... lagi pula bagaimana Ijazah SMAmu nanti .. dan juga kau butuh ijazah SD dan SMPmu disana jelas dicantumkan kau perempuan! Dan yang terpenting bagaimana dengan masa depanmu nanti... kau ingin jadi laki-laki?  
"Tapi Kapan haah! Hiks hiks... Kau selalu bilang begitu padaku sejak 8 tahun yang lalu... tapi kenyataanya ia tidak pernah kembali! bahkan dia terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarku...hiks hiks su-sudahlah lupakan saja hal tadi, di samping itu kalo Ijazah SMAku nanti kau tidak perlu mengubahnya...dalam biodataku kau tetap cantumkan genderku yang asli.. karena tidak akan ada orang yang gak punya kerjaan buka-buka biodata orang lain dan guru juga hanya akan mengangap ada kesalahan penulisan/pencetakan di bagian kolom gender pada biodataku mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu,yang di butuhkan hanya alamat saja kan? kau pasti dapat melakukanya... kau pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah SMA SUZAKU kau memegang kendali penuh atas semua Informasi disanakan?"  
"Tapi naru..."  
"Onegaiii jiji... hanya kali ini saja tolong kabulkan permintaanku..."naruto mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya "Ba-baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu.."  
"Benarkah! Yokataaaaa... arigatou jiji...Arigatou!" Naruto memeluk jiraya dengan erat terlalu erat malah hal itu membuat buku yang di pegangnya terjatuh.. Teekk "Suara apa itu?" Ujar naruto sambil melirik kebawah.. dan yang ditemuinya adalah buku yang paling Terkutuk di dunia ini.  
"Jiji Hentaiiiii!...teriak naruto sambil melepaskan pelukanya.  
"Shitttt! Kenapa harus jatuh wahaiii dewa Hentai..."Umpat Jiraya dengan begitu tidak Etisnya.  
FLASBACK OFF "Kalo begitu sebaiknya kau pulang kerumah sekarang biar jiji yang urus sisanya"  
"Arigatou jiji..."

SKIP TIME "Tadaima!"ucap naruto walaupun ia tahu tidak akan ada yang membalasnya.  
"Okaeriii...  
"Ka-kaa-san!..."mata naruto membulat sempurna.  
"Kau sudah besar ya... naru-chan"  
"Kau... benar kaa-san kan?"  
Jtaakkk! Jitakan kasih sayangpun di berikan kushina.  
"Ittaiii!"ringis naruto "Kau sudah lupa dengan kaa-sanmu haah!"  
"Bukan begitu tapi...hiks hiks" naruto menghambur kepelukan kushina."Aku merindukanmu kaa-san.."  
"Maafkan kaa-san naru... selama ini kaa-san mengabaikanmu"lirih kushina."tapi kaa-san punya kabat gembira untuk mu!"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Kaa-sanmu dan aku akan kembali bersama"tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dan mata sapphire yang sama seperti milik naruto turun dari tangga sambil membawa secangkir kopi.  
Mata naruto membulat sempurna **Tou-san!**batin naruto"Kau... siapa?"tanya naruto dengan mata mengintimidasi seakan tidak menerima keberadaan minato.  
Gubraaakkkkk! Seluruh dunia berguncang hebattt!. Coret yang tadi...  
"Aku Tou-sanmu naruto!.. dan Kau sudah tumbuh besar ya... tapi itu mu masih..."ucap minato sambil menunjuk ke arah dada naruto.  
"Masih apa?.."tanya naruto bingung "Masih.. Datar."ucap nista minato.  
"Jangan-jangan..."naruto melirik ke arah dadanya."BAKAAAA!"teriak naruto"ini karena aku memakai baju kebesaran jadi tidak terlihat!"ucap naruto sambil menutup bagian dadanya.  
"Tenang naru-chan kau hanya terlambat mekar saja... lagi pula nilai seorang wanita bukan hanya itunya saja."ucap kushina yang secara tidak langsung membenarkan pernyataan minato tadi.  
"Kaa-sannnn..."ucap naruto frustasi lalu tertunduk lesu."sudah lupakan saja... tolong jelaskan apa maksud perkataan kalian sebelumnya"tanya naruto to the point.  
"Ya... kami sadar seharusnya kami tidak mengikuti keegoisan kami masing-masing, kami juga harus memikirkan keberadaanmu...lagi pula kaa-san dan tou-sanmu sudah saling jatuh cinta kembali sejak kami bertemu kembali satu tahun yang lalu dan semua kesalahpahaman diantara kami sudah terselesaikan"  
"Apa! Saling jatuh cinta?Satu tahun lalu... Tapi bagaimana soal selingkuhan tou-san yang kaa-san itu?"  
"Pyuuuuurrrr... uhuk uhuk" minato tersedak hebat!" Dia bukan selingkuhanku!"bantah minato.  
"Hmm tapi kau memang berselingkuh dengan Arits itu kan!"ujar kushina sambil cemberut mengembungkan pipinya.  
"Tidak! Hubunganku dan koyuki hanya sebatas urusan pekerjaan semata... ia adalah bintang iklan untuk produk pasta gigi milik Namikaze corp"  
"Hmm masa?"ucap kushina "Benarrr kushina,apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?"minato frustasi.  
"Cium aku"ucap kushina sambil memajukan bibirnya.  
"Apa?"minato bingung dengan tingkah laku mantan sekaligus calon isttrinya ini.  
"Cium aku!"  
"Ha-ha'i"minato dan kushina berciuman mesra tanpa menyadari ada insan yang memperhatikan mereka.  
"Ehemmmm!"naruto mulai Kzlll.  
Suara itu menyadarkan mereka, bahwa naruto sedari tadi masih ada di hadapan mereka.  
"Ehh... gomene naru-chan"ucap kushina.  
"Hiks hiks hiks"  
"Etooo.. ada apa naru-chan"kini minato yang bicara.  
Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk mereka berdua."naru rindu kalian... naru tidak ingin kalian pergi lagi.. hiks hiks"ucap naruto sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.  
"Ya.. naru chan mulai sekarang kami akan bersamamu,selalu memelukmu,memperhatikanmu,menyiapkan makan untukmu,juga mengantar jemputmu ķesekolah dan masih banyak lagi.. hiks hiks"kushina pun ikut menangis tapi bukan tangisan sedih melainkan tangisan bahagia membayangkan hal-hal yang bisa mereka lakukan selama bersama sekarang.**Tunggu mengantarkan ku kesekolah? Tapi itu artinya...**"NANI!..."

SKIP TIME PAGI HARI "Naru-chan turun ayo sarapan bersama" seru kushina.  
"Ha'i kaa-san!" jawab naruto sambil turun dari tangga dan duduk di meja makan.  
"Apa yg kaulakukan tadi naruto?"  
"Membersihkan loteng."  
"Wahhh...kaa-san tidak menyangk kau suka bersih-bersih naruto!"  
"Tentu saja! Kaa-san pikir siapa yang membersihkan rumah ini saat kaa-san belum pergi, Oh iya Tou-san mana?"  
"Tou-san sedamg mengurus berbagai hal berkaitan pembangunan cabang sekaligus pemindahan kantor pusat namikaze dan uzumaki corp dari perancis ke jepang sekaligus mengurus pernikahan kami yang kedua kalinya"  
"Ohhhh... Jadi kapan pernikahan itu?"  
"Entahlah lagi pula kami sebenarya belum benar-benar bercerai, dan ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah punya pacar naru-chan atau paling tidak orang yang kau sukai khu khu khu...?  
" Tidak... Laki-laki itu sama saja"  
"Hmmm kaa-san yakin pasti ada yang ka suka"  
"Tidak itu mustahil" dengan wajah malas seperti Hikigaya Hachiman(oregairu).  
Oh ya siapa laki-laki paling populer di sekolahmu kau pasti tertarik padanya"  
"Tidak juga, aku malah membencinya" **tertarik pada si pantat ayam itu mustahil**batin naruto.  
"Oh ya naru-chan hari ini sekolah"perkataan kushina itu mengingatkan naruto sesuatu "Kaa-san tidak perlu mengantar naru ke sekolah kan? Naru sudah SMA..."bujuk naruto,tapi alasan sebenarnya karena tidak mungkin naruto kesekolah menggunakan wujud perempuanya.  
"Tidak.. naru-chan kau kan anak perempuan jadi wajar saja kalau diantar,kecuali kau anak laki-laki khukhu..."  
**Justru itu masalahnya...**batin naruto miris."Tapi..."  
"Kaa-sanmu ini tidak menerima penolakan naru-chan,lagi pula sebegitu bencikah naru kepada kaa-san.. sampai ngotot tidak mau kaa-san antar..."ucap kushina sambil berekspresi sedih.  
"Ba-baiklah naru mau di antar.. tapi dengan syarat kita harus berangkat lebih pagi kaa-san, bagaimana?"naruto tidak tega melihat ibu yang sangat di kasihaninya itu sedih.  
"Beressss..."kata kushina sambil mengacungkan jempol dengan semangat.

SKIP TIME "Oke... naru-chan kaa-san pergi dulu jaaa!"melambaikan tangan ke arah naruto lalu pergi dengan mobilnya.  
"Ha'i kaa-san,hati-hati di jalan!"teriak naruto agar terdengar oleh kushina."Yosh! Aku harus cepat berganti wujud lagi.."saat naruto hendak memasuki SMA suzaku,ia di buat melongok karena sekolah sudah sangat ramai."mereka sudah datang! Pantas saja mereka menjulukiku pahlawan kesiangan"naruto bergumam dengan sangat jelas.  
"Siapa?"ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven a.k.a uchiha sasuke.  
"Kya!.. anda mengagetkanku"naruto betkata dengan nada sesopan mungkin,walaupun sebenarnya kalo dia sedang dalam wujud laki-laki maka ia akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya kepada ayam dihadapanya ini coret maksudnya sasuke.  
"Hn"  
**cih.. dia menyebalkan!,bukan nya minta maaf malah mengeluarkan kalimat super simpelnya itu**"kalo begitu... aku pergi dulu"naruto ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu sampai saat hendak melangkah sasuke memegang tanganya.  
"Jangan pergi dulu,Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha sasuke.. kau harus masuk bersamaku!"  
"Tapi... aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal"  
"Tadi bukan nya kita sudah berkenalan naruko?"  
"Ta-tapi..."tanpa peringatan sasuke menarik tangan naruto untuk masuk ke SMA suzaku.  
"E-eto... Uchiha-san bisa kau lepaskan tangan mu"naruto berkata dengan gugup sambil berjalan di belakang sasuke kareba tangannya di tarik**ciih kau pikir bisa menggandeng tangan seorang gadis dengan sembarangan**batin naruto.  
"Tidak bisa! Nanti kau kabur seperti kemarin"  
"Tapi uchiha-san kalo begini orang lain akan berpikir macam-macam"  
**khu khu khu.. memang itu yang ku inginkan, aku ingin orang lain tidak mendekatimu karena kau akan jadi miliku**batin sasuke berharap."Tidak masalah.. aku tidak masalah kalau denganmu."jawab sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya sedikitpun.  
Pipi naruto merona karena perkataan sasuke"E-Eehh..."  
"Dimana kelasmu?"tanya sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Agar aku bisa menjemputmu nanti"  
"Ta-tapiii kan aku belum setuju"  
"Aku tidak perlu persetujuanmu naruko-chan..."ucap sasuke dengan nada menggoda.  
**CHAN! Si teme ini emang buaya.. kalo sampe aku tergigit nanti tidak bisa lepas**batin naruto dengan wajah semerah tomat sekarang.**untung saja ruangan jii sudah dekat!**"Anoo... aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu jaaa mata sita!"kata naruto.  
"Tapi aku belum mengetahui kelasmu!... Cihhh kuso"sasuke coba menghentikan naruto tapi ia keburu masuk ruangan kepala sekolah.**aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos nanti naruko...**batin sasuke kesal.  
"Fyuuhhh hampir saja..."ucap naruto sambil mengelus-elus dadanya."aku harus segera berubah dan berganti pakaian sebelum bel masuk".

SKIP TIME **NARUTO MALE MODE**  
Naruto kini telah berada di kelas, tapi saat ia akan duduk dibangkunya*Cleekll* suara lem dan kain beradu,  
"Hahahaha..."suara tawa Sasuke CS memecah keheningan."Rasakan! Itu naruto! Hahaha... itu karena kau berani mengalahkan nilai sasuke saat Ujian kemarin"ucap kiba.  
"Ciiihhh kiba! Beraninya kau mengerjaiku lagi"naruto geram.  
"Itu kan karena kau berani melampaui sasuke kami!"kini neji yang bicara.  
"Itu karena sasuke kalian yang terlalu bodohhh!"  
"Apa katamu Dobe! Kau hanya beruntung saja kemarinnn"bantah sasuke.  
"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyuruh mereka mengerjaiku itu karena kau takut ada yang menandingimukan! Dasar pengecuttt kalo berani hadapi aku sekarang juga!"emosi naruto mulai memuncak.  
"APA KATAMU! Bukan aku yang menyuruh mereka! Dan itu karena kau ceroboh Tidak terlebih dahulu melihat apa yang ada di bangkumu itu!"  
"Ciiihhh dasar kalian banci!"umpat naruti.  
"Apa katamu!"kata sasuke CS kecuali shikamaru yang malas-malasan di bangkunya"  
"Mendokseiii..."tau kan siapa yang bilang itu?.  
"Hentikan!"lerai seorang wanita bermata lavendar a.k.a hyuga hinata.  
"Selaku ketua kelas Kalian berempat.. sasuke-kun,kiba-kun,Nii-san dan shikamaru-kun akan ku laporkan kepada wali kelas!"ucap hinata tegas dan penuh penekanan.  
"Aku jugaaa...?"tanya shikamaru WaTaDos."Tapi kann aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!".  
"Yaa.. memang, tapi kau yang membuat rencananya kan!"  
"Itu karena mereka memintaku memikirkan rencana untuk mengerjai naruto"sanggah shikamaru.  
"Itu sama saja!"bentak hinata.  
"Tapikan hinata-chan aku kan nii-chanmu.."  
"Yaaa... karena itu aku juga akan melaporkanya kepada ayah agar menghukumu!.. dan narutokun sebaiknya kau membersihkan pakaianmu dari lem itu sebelum bel masuk..."  
"Ha'i arigatou hinata-chan"kata naruto.  
"Tidak masalah naruto-kun hihi.."  
Hinata cekikikan sendiri.

SKIP TIME *Triiinggggg*bel masuk berbunyi.  
Baiklah anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru,Sabaku-san silahkan masuk!"ucap iruka-sensei.  
Seorang pria tanpa alis berambut merah dengan tato AI di dahinya masuk lewat pintu(yaiyalah... lu kata spiderman lewat jendelaaa)  
**itu kan gaara-kun!**batin naruto "Kyaaaa!"teriak histeris para siswi...  
"Tampannya..."  
"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmuuu..."  
"Apa kau sudah punya pacar"  
"Menikahlah denganku!"oke lupakan yang terakhir tadi.  
"Harap tenang semuanya!,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu sabaku-san"iruka-sensei mengintrupsi.  
"Perkenalkan namaku sabaku gaara,mohon bantuanya."  
"Kyaaa... sopan baget"kata FG gaara.  
"Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan tentanku?"ucap gaara.  
"Gaara-kun apa kau sudah punya pacar?"tanya salah satu FG nya gaara "Yaaa.. dulu aku pernah punya seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku saat smp,kami begitu dekat dulu bahkan bisa dibilang kami ini sudah pacaran,tapi karena suatu kesalahan fatal yang kubuat dia memghilang dari kehidupanku..."ucap gara dengan nada penuh penyesalan di akhir.  
"Romantisnyaa... memangnya apa yang terjadi"tanya FG gaara lagi.  
"Dia mengungkapkan perasaanya padaku tapi aku... malah menolaknya karena kupikir perasaan yang timbul diantara kami hanya perasaan sementara saja,tapi.. ternyata perasaan itu tidak hilang aku masih sangat mencintainya sampai saat ini, kucoba melupakanya tapi semakin kucoba semakin terus tergambat jelas di kepalaku senyumanya yang bagaikan mentari itu.."  
"Kyaaaaa... puitis banget! Jadi siapa namanya"  
"Namanya..."gaara masih ragu **GAWAT!GAWAT!GAWAT!**Batin naruto gelisah.  
"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto..."ucap gaara tegas.  
"Haaaaaahhhhhh!..."seisi kelas ber HAH ria.  
**Mati aku!**batin naruto frustasi.

TBC .  
Fyuhhhh... beres juga ngetiknya,Chap ini hanya sekedar prologue jadi lebih fokus kearah masalah Internalnya naruto dan nanti di chap depan kita bakal liat kekonyolan Sasuke CS,naruto,dan gaara yang akan dimasukan klub belajar oleh iruka-sensei dan naruto yang masih tidak bisa mengendalikan perubahanya gendernya. Dan juga maaf kalo cerita nya agak gak nyambung karena saat mau publis harus nunggu dulu 12 jam(author baru).. jadinya banyak perombakan cerita deh... Dan setelah author baca balik ternyata Ancuurr banget!,jadi mohon REVIEWSnya atau mungkin saran kelanjutan cerita agar saya dapat menulis dengan lebih baik.

.

.  
SEE YOU NEXT TIME! 


End file.
